Question: $-1 \cdot f(-9) + 7 \cdot g(6) = $
Explanation: Find ${f(-9)}$ and ${g(6)}$. ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ $y$ $x$ ${y = f(x)}$ ${y = g(x)}$ ${f(-9) = 4}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ $y$ $x$ ${y = f(x)}$ ${y = g(x)}$ ${g(6) = 6}$ $\begin{aligned} -1 \cdot {f(-9)} + 7 \cdot {g(6)} &= -({4}) + 7({6}) \\\\ &= -4 + 42 \\\\ &= 38 \end{aligned}$